fictionlibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Prissy Pony's Padding/Chapter Nine
Ding dong! Vinyl Scratch breathed in, letting the cool, fresh air of Ponyville fill her lungs. She glanced at the mare next to her, grinning slightly as Octavia shifted from hoof to hoof. “Impatient?” she asked. The fancy mare scoffed. “Of course not.” “Want me to ring the doorbell again?” Vinyl offered, not buying it for a second. The temptation was clear on Octavia’s face, but her manners one out in the end. “No, no, once is enough. It would be rude to-” Ding dong! “Vinyl!” she snapped, glaring at the unicorn. “What?” The DJ grinned, the glow on her horn shimmering on the doorbell. “You looked kinda impatient.” “That doesn’t mean-” Ding dong! “Stop that!” Octavia hissed. She gave her friend a flat, unamused look. “Or you’re pulling our luggage back to the station on your own.” Adopting a wounded expression, Vinyl raised a hoof to her chest. “Aw, you don’t mean that. It weighs so much!” Octavia’s sharp retort on the unicorn’s laziness was cut off by the door opening before she could start. Her words caught in her mouth at the sight of the giggling mare and the bright smears on her coat. “Well, you two know how to make an entrance,” Bon Bon chuckled, stepping aside. “Come in, come in.” Vinyl shrugged, stepping in without missing a beat. “Nah, Octy was just throwing a tantrum. She gets like that sometimes. She gets like that sometimes, too,” she added, nodding at the hoof-paint with a snicker. “Oh, no doubt.” Bon Bon took Octavia's bag, and pulled the mare in. “Hello, Octavia. How are you?” “Certainly not throwing a tantrum, for one thing,” muttered Octavia sourly, though her cheeks were a faint red under her coat. “I’m quite well, actually. Thank you for having us for a few days. I do hope it won’t be too much. I know you don’t have a lot of room.” Waving aside Octavia’s concerns, the painted mare led her guests to the living room. She sat down, after a moment making sure there was no hoof-paint where it would smear, and gestured at the pair to sit down too. “Don’t be ridiculous! You’re friends, and in Ponyville you don’t leave friends hanging. Tea?” Bon Bon got settled across from them, and inwardly she smiled at the sight of Octavia trying to surreptitiously search for anything foalish in sight. “None for me, thank you.” Octavia did her best to sit still. It was ridiculous that she could sit or stand for hours on end at the orchestra, yet the ability to sit calmly escaped her right now. She fidgeted, trying to sneak a look down the hall. Her hunt wasn’t lost on Viny. She took off her shades, meeting Bon Bon’s eyes and sharing a look of amusement. Bon Bon gave a very small nod, to which Vinyl smiled in thanks. “Hey, Octy,” Vinyl said, nudging her. “Why don’t you go find Lyra? I bet she’s waiting for ya.” Octavia played with her hooves, looking down, then up to Bon Bon. “Oh, no, no, we’re guests and I can’t just...run off. There’s a right way to do things, after all.” Rolling her eyes, Vinyl shrugged at Bon Bon. The candymaker giggled, reaching over to gently pull Octavia from the couch, which the mare didn’t fight. “Go on, she has been very excited. You wouldn’t want to disappoint her, would you?” she pointed out. “She’s just down the hall, turn right, the door at the end of the hall.” Whatever internal book of manners and etiquette that ruled Octavia in public apparently found this excuse good enough. Or maybe she had used some hoof-paint of her own to blot out whatever said it wasn’t, because she smiled gratefully and took off. “Let me just….” Vinyl blinked, mid-sentence, and Octavia was gone. Only the sound of hooves pounding on hall floorboards told her where the big foal had run off to. The glow faded from her saddlebags as Vinyl trailed off. “...get your diapers...huh.” Chuckling, Bon Bon shook her head at the excitability of foals. “Somepony is very eager to see her ‘sister’.” “Yeah...heh, hey, if they’re sisters, that means you and I-” began Vinyl with a guffaw. “Half-sisters,” Bon Bon cut in, smiling slightly. “Though how you could take care of a big foal like Octavia escapes me.” “Hey! I can be real responsible!” said Vinyl playfully. “Just yesterday I did the laundry for the both of us! I even remembered to put soap in this time!” “I didn’t mean that,” said Bon Bon with a chuckle. She privately wondered just what kind of soap Vinyl had used. “I mean, well, you never before struck me as the ‘mommy’ type.” Vinyl nodded. “Yeah. It’s kinda crazy. One minute I’m this hard-rockin’ DJ who just wants to find her amp, and the next thing I know I’m the doting momma. I have no idea where I got the mothering skills, though. Maybe it’s something in the water.” Bon Bon nodded. “It’s quite amusing to me, thinking that Octavia convinced you to diaper her.” “Actually…” Vinyl trailed off sheepishly. “Wait, you did that on your own?!” Bon Bon’s jaw dropped. She was glad she hadn’t made the tea yet; it was such bad manners to spit-take tea all over guests. “Hey, I figured it was the best way to ease her into the whole thing. Besides, I needed to calm her down. She was pretty upset at me sneaking around and finding out her big secret.” Vinyl grinned, as if admitting to snooping was just totally normal. To be fair, for her, it was. Bon Bon nodded. “And I bet it didn’t take much prodding to get her to allow you to change her.” Vinyl nodded with a half smile. “Yeah, she really took to it like a pegasus to air. Speaking of which, I think there’s a little foal around here who forgot to get their diaper on.” Indeed, the sound of quiet hoofsteps was coming down the hall, and they were both looking when Octavia rounded the corner with a sheepish look. Her cheeks lit up at the knowing smiles on their faces. “I… um, well…” “Yes?” said Bon Bon. “What is it, dear?” “I would like Vinyl to…” Bon Bon gave her a warm smile. “Go on, it’s okay. You can say it.” Octavia breathed deeply and let it out slowly. “I’d like Vinyl to… diaper me.” “Still can’t get over talkin’ about that in front of Bonnie, huh?” said Vinyl, shaking her head. “Okay, I will. But you have to ask like a foal.” Octavia’s expression darkened slightly, and her response was flat. “No.” Vinyl sighed. “Alright, fine. Guess you don’t want me to diaper ya. Bonnie, you’d better be ready to clean up some puddles.” “I will not have accidents on the floor!” she said, stamping her hoof for emphasis. “Come on, Octy,” said Vinyl. “I’ll get you a lollipop if you say it cutely.” The slate gray mare started to protest even more, but the desire to have thick, soft security wrapped around her posterior stopped her before she could open her mouth. She hesitated a moment, thinking of her diapers... She took another deep breath, then forced herself to adopt a cute expression. Her eyes got big and she put a hoof to her mouth. “Mommy, can Ah hab a diapee?” Bon Bon d’awwed at the sight. When she wanted to, Octavia could look positively adorable. “Heheh, okay sweetie. Since you asked nicely, Mama Scratch will get you all nice and snuggly.” Vinyl got up from the couch and opened up her saddlebags, then began to take out the contents, starting with a fresh diaper. Seeing her mommy complying with her request made Octy squeal and hop, then she flopped down on the floor with her forelegs drawn up like a puppy. It was like a switch had been flipped, from adult to foal, somewhere inside her. Her eyes glazed over in anticipation of the fresh padding she was about to receive. Vinyl chuckled. “Aww, such a cutie!” Bon Bon suppressed a chuckle at seeing the DJ cooing over an adult foal like that. Nodding her head, Octy said, “Yeah, mommy! I’m weady!” Kneeling next to her foal, Vinyl unfolded the diaper and then lifted Octavia’s rump by the ankles. She slid the diaper under it, then lowered Octy down into the plush padding. After applying rash cream and powder, she pulled up the front and taped in in place. “There we go! Feel better?” “Uh-huh!” chirped Octy, beaming at her mommy as she fully immersed herself in the role. “Can I go pway wiff Ly-Ly now?” “Sure you can, sweetie!” said Vinyl. “Go on. Go play.” She gave Octy’s diaper a gentle pat on the rear to send her off. The moment her hoof touched the plastic Octavia started to trot like a little schoolfilly. As Vinyl sat back down on the couch, Bon Bon shook her head, watching the big foal waddle off toward the nursery. “It’s amazing how much she changes when she gets like that!” “Yeah, totally is. She only does the lisping thing every now and then, but when she does its super cute. Bit silly, but it makes her happy and that’s all that matters.” Vinyl shrugged, as if it wasn’t anything big. “And she’s been wanting to see this nursery Lyra keeps writing to her about, so I can see why she’s all into it now.” Leaning back into her chair, Bon Bon smiled. Who would have thought I’d see you doing this? she wondered, before saying aloud, “Well, it is her pride and joy. She’s getting paid enough to set up the town orchestra to save some away each week. Considering how much trouble that job is giving her, its a good thing she has a place to destress in.” The reminder of Lyra’s new job brought a snicker to Vinyl’s lips. “Yeah, Octy’s told me all about it from Lyra’s letters. Guess that’s not going well?” Bon Bon sighed. “It’s not bad, exactly. The problem is that everypony who plays music in Ponyville tends to be rather...spontaneous. The mayor only has enough money to lure away one musician of Lyra’s quality, so she’s all alone when it comes to getting ponies who can not only play, but play what’s actually on the music sheets.” Vinyl laughed. “Yeah, I bet! There’s not much in the way of musical talent around here. Makes me glad I’m a solo act. I can set up my rig, get the perfect record for the set, then just go and let the music flooooow.” She emphasized the last remark with a swoop of her hoof, which ended up behind her head as she reclined. “Ain’t nothing against classical stuff. It’s just not my cup of tea.” “I understand,” replied Bon Bon. “This is changing the subject a bit, but I can’t help but wonder what your reaction was to finding out Lyra was into this sort of thing.” With a shrug, Vinyl said, “Meh, it wasn’t that big of a deal to me.” “Oh come on,” said Bon Bon, “you must have thought how weird it was that she was at the store, buying the same stuff you and Octavia were buying.” Thinking back to the incident at the adult foal shop, Vinyl nodded. “Yeah, I admit it was kind of a shock. I mean, here’s a pony that’s always been Octy’s mortal enemy numero uno, and then there she was, rockin’ a diaper. Well, not at the store, but you get what I mean. It was like the twilight zone or something.” Bon Bon set her hoof on top of Vinyl’s. “Thank you, by the way, for telling me about it. I really appreciate it, even if you had to break Lyra and Octavia’s trust to do it.” Putting a hoof up to her mouth, Vinyl gave her a wink. “Yeah, I know, but let’s keep that between us, m’kay?” “Oh, don’t worry about that,” Bon Bon assured her quickly. “Besides, you didn’t really just announce it randomly.” “Still, let’s not take any chances. Just this once, I’m gonna play it safe. I mean, if Lyra got upset, she might sit on me, and with those huge diapers of hers, I’ll never be seen again!” Both mares dissolved into giggles. Recovering from the laugh, Bon Bon glanced at the clock. “Maybe we should check on the little ones,” she suggested, getting up. She grimaced a moment later. “Darn, I never made that tea.” Vinyl rolled her eyes. “Geez, Bonnie. How could you?” “Oh, I, uh, I didn’t think you’d be so-” Bon Bon started, obviously confused, before she was overridden. “‘Darn’? Seriously? What, is Lyra rubbin’ off on ya?” teased the DJ. She snickered, fending off the slap from Bon Bon’s tail as the mare trotted past her with a ‘hmph!’ and a small smile of amusement. “Get with the times, and just say damn like a grown up. Or shit. Or fu-” “Soap will fit in your mouth as easily as it does Lyra’s, Vinyl,” Bon Bon warned, repaying Vinyl’s interruption in kind. “We might both be mommies, but I won’t hesitate if i think even an ‘grown’ mare needs some discipline.” Vinyl laughed, but it trailed off as she caught up to Bon Bon and saw nothing but seriousness on the mare’s face. “Ha, funny...uh...you are kidding, right?...right?!” Bon Bon moved just ahead of Vinyl, hiding her smirk. “I liked it better when I was the only one who teased,” whined Vinyl with a pout and a mock-glare at the candymaker. She eyed the small home, looking for the changes that had swept it since Lyra moved in. It was mostly in the form of sheets of music lying around, and the odd soft toy or two left out. “Here we are.” Bon Bon’s voice dropped, and Vinyl followed her example, nodding silently. They approached the door. Vinyl noticed that, while not obvious, the lock on this door looked pretty tough. She guessed the couple weren’t taking any chances with a guest stumbling in by accident. It certainly hadn’t been there when it had been a spare room last time she visited. But it was unlocked right now, and it opened quietly, swinging silently on well-oiled hinges just enough for them to peek in. “Damn…” whispered Vinyl, eyes widening. She eyed the foalish wallpaper, suppressing a whistle. The wallpaper wasn’t anything fancy, but combined with the few bits of foalish furniture scattered about the room, it was a more complete nursery than Octy had. “An’ this,” Lyra was busy announcing, pointing a hoof at a chest. “Is my toy chest!” Octy nodded, wearing an expression of delight and fascination. She peered in, oooh’ing and aaah’ing at the range of toys. “Mommy bought me this one as a special moving in present!” Lyra went on, holding up a stuffed kitten. She was practically bouncing on her hooves, at least as much as she could with her amazingly thick diaper. Vinyl and Bon Bon both smiled warmly as they watched from the door. “I still can’t believe this is all real,” whispered Vinyl. “It’s like some kinda dream or something. And I also can’t believe that we’re both ‘mommies’ to a couple of mares who want to act like babies.” “Yeah,” said Bon Bon. “I remember when Lyra was still Octavia’s mortal enemy, or so they acted, how she always found ways of sneaking in little bits of vitriol when the conversation happened to steer in that direction.” She sighed happily. “I’m so happy we could heal that hurt between them.” Vinyl nodded. “Do you think this will last?” she asked after a moment, her voice surprisingly hesitant. Bon Bon turned and looked at her. “What makes you think it won’t?” The white unicorn looked down and away for a moment. “What if… what if we start to, y’know, fail as mommies? What if we suddenly don’t want to be there for them anymore?” Her brow furrowed and she sighed. “I just don’t want Octy to be all sad and lonely again just because I couldn’t hack it doing all this.” “I don’t think that will happen,” said Bon Bon. “We both care very much for our little ones, and want them to be happy. Otherwise we wouldn’t be standing here watching them play around in diapers. They’re both precious to us. Octavia is precious to you because she’s your dear friend. Lyra is precious to me because I love her.” She put a hoof around Vinyl’s withers. “And I think that that will never change.” Despite the anxiety that weighed on Vinyl’s mind, she smiled at the kind words and the sign of affection. “Yeah. That won’t change. I’m too cool to let it change.” A chuckle escaped Bon Bon’s lips. “That’s right. You’ll always be there for her.” She sighed as she went back to watching over her little one. Vinyl did the same. Wordless, they stood in companionable silence, watching their foals play like they didn’t have a care in the world. For just a little while, they really didn’t. And as Lyra and Octavia played with their dollies, Vinyl’s smile grew. Yeah, she thought to herself. I’m always gonna be there for her… My little prissy pony. Category:Article Subpages Category:NSFW